mira mas alla de lo exterior
by seddiex100pre
Summary: Cuando somos adolescentes y nos gusta alguien nosotros queremos a alguien hermoso/a pero es siempre importante eso? O es siempre mejor ver a la persona y sus sentimientos actitudes no por como luce...


Mira más alla de lo exterior

Hola buena soy nueva en esto asi q espero que les guste :)

Esto trata despues de haberse besado (el primer beso)

Freddie: sam quieres ser mi novia?

Sam: que hablas freddie?

Freddie: yo... creo q sty empezando a sentir algo por ti

Sam: no soy reemplazo d nadie

Freddie: no te estoy reemplazando ni nada solo... quiero saber o no se intentar porque sabes que despues de este beso las cosas no seran iguales... aceptas? Digo, ser mi novia?

Sam:prometes nunca hacerme daño ni avergonzarte de mi?

Freddie-sonriendo tiernamente- tranquila sam nunca pasara eso.

...

Pasa tiempo exactamente 6 meses y ellos eran felices se daban besos y eran cariñosos y como va bien todo deciden decirle a carly y bueno por que no empezar por el colegio despues de todo . Es colegio y todos se enteran de lo que sucede...

En el colegio

Sam se acerca a freddie a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a todos

Freddie -sonriendo- hola mi amor

Sam: hola freddo

Freddie: oye!

Sam: oh vamos sabes que lo digo con cariño

Carly llega

Carly:hola chicos

sam y freddie : hola carls

carly: bueno vayamos a clases ya va a tocar timbre

Y se dirigen..

en el receso

Alumno: oye viste eso de como saludo sam a freddie?

Alumno2:si todos vimos , que asco ese nerd ya desesperado y se junta con la marimacho

Alumno: si bueno pero que se le va a hacer Aunque si yo fuera él y estuviera con sam lo mantendria en secreto lo negaria

Freddie escuchó todo eso...

Freddie pensativo y en eso llega sam

Sam:hola mi amor -y trata de besarlo

Freddie: sam que haces?- sonriendo nervioso

Sam-mirandolo rara- te saludo no?

Freddie: ammm no crees que es muy apresurado osea umm porque no lo mantenemos en secreto un poco mas de tiempo

Sam: que no le ibamos a decir a carly?

freddie: si pero sabes como es carly mejor esperemos un tiempo

Sam-pensativa- bueno...

...

Pasa el tiempo y freddie ya no era como (desde que escucho la conversacion de los otros) antes con respecto a sam , ahora era mas frio y distante y esto no paso desapercibido por la rubia...

...

Sam: freddie que pasa t noto distante

Freddie: no me pasa nada sam - lo dice enojado

Sam: okey...

...

En la mañana en Ridgeway

POV SAM

Porque freddie se sta comportando asi? se estara arrepintiendo ? Ahi stan freddie y carly

Sam:hola carls y hola bobo

carly: sam! Que he dicho sobre insultar a las personas?

Sam: que no es bueno pero no es mi culpa que tenga cara de bobo

Freddie: see que chistosa

En eso toca el timbre

carly: ya me voy me toca con el profesor howarts

Sam: suerte carls yo me quedare aqui

Freddie: oh no! vendras conmigo tenemos un trabajo te acuerdas

Sam: hazlo solo tu puedes frednub

Freddie: no sam ! Es trabajo grupal asi q me ayudaras

Sam: oye fredboso! A mi no me dices que hac...

Carly: ya chicos! vayan A clases y sam no le hagas algo a freddie en el camino a clases

sam: no prometo nada

Freddie: oye que!

Carly: saamm

Sam: ay ya que

Sam y freddie llendo a sus clases

Sam trata de apoyarse en freddie

Freddie:sam q haces?- dice nervioso

Sam: solo quiero apoyarme

Freddie:sam stamos en el colegio

Sam lo mira extrañada

Sam: te averguenzas de mi

Freddie: no sam solo...

Sam: no quieres que nadie nos vea -dice cortandolo

Freddie:sam..

Sam trata de agarrarlo de la mano pero este la rechaza

Sam triste: sabes? Fue bonito mientras duro- y con eso se va

Pasan dos meses

POV FREDDIE

Habre hecho bien? Digo a mi me gusta sam pero no es muy femenina y agh q hago?

POV SAM

Porque esto termino asi? Y mas bien freddie t averguenzas de mi? Dice la rubia mirando el techo de su cuarto

...

En el studio icarly

Carly sta ahi escuchando musica y freddie entra

Freddie: que onda carls

Carly: hola freddie y sam?

Freddie: aun no ha llegado?

Carly: si estuviera aqui no t estaria preguntando dond sta sam. Pero cambiando de tema te quiero preguntar algo...

Sam staba subiendo las escaleras y al escucharlos hablar decide quedarse en la puerta

Freddie: claro dime carly

Carly: bueno este yo talvez t suene raro pero quisiera saber si tu starias algun dia con sam

Freddie: star como?

Carly: osea juntos

Freddie: ... por que la pregunta?

carly: solo contesta!

Freddie: no se

Carly: por que nose?

Freddie: carlyyy

Carly: solo contesta

Freddie: es que no es mi tipo osea se viste como hombre , es poco femenina y no es bonita sin modales etc

Carly: wow y...

Sam escucha eso y sientw ganas d llorar pero su orgullo decide que mejor entre y actue normal

Despues del show

Freddie se acerca a sam

Freddie : hola sam

Sam: hola fredalupe - dice sonriendo

Freddie: yyy como estas?

Sam: freddie actuemos nornal sii? Hagamos como q nunca paso lo d nosotros si?

Freddie: sam? Pero..

Sam: mejor sera asi okey?

Y se va

POV FREDDIE

me siento raro no se como si me faltara algo yooo habre hecho bien haber dicho esas cosas? Y por que carly pregunto eso? Aunque bueno ahora puedo star con carly...


End file.
